


Strength through submission

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kotetsu tops, M/M, PWP, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: prompt: I wanna see Kotetsu and Barnaby in a D/S relationship with Kotetsu as a very dominating lover in the bedroom and Barnaby as a very willing subAuthor: Anon
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Strength through submission

Barnaby knows that when the bedroom door closes softly behind him, everything changes. He lowers his eyes and drops soundlessly and gracefully to his knees and waits. He can hear Kotetsu's, no, Sir's footfalls on the soft carpet. He doesn't raise his eyes or make a movement. Sir is breathing heavily.  
"Strip!" The order comes quietly and authoritatively. 

Barnaby rises in one swift, smooth movement without looking up. He pulls off his jacket and hangs it over the back of the chair. He removes his t-shirt and folds it neatly. The air is soothing on the hot skin of his chest. He swallows and opens his belt to pull down his trousers. He tries to keep his movements as graceful as possible. His socks and underpants come next. He's already half hard. As soon as he is stripped, he goes back down onto his knees, placing his hands on his thighs.

He doesn't look up when he hears Sir coming closer, but he can see the other man's long legs as he walks around him in a circle. Sir moves away again; by the sound of it he has retrieved the riding crop from the corner of the bedroom. He comes to stand behind Barnaby.

Sir trails the end of the crop gently over Barnaby's back.  
"Spine a bit straighter," is all he says at first. Barnaby stiffens and tries to assume a perfect position. The crop strokes up and down his spine.   
"Good, boy, Bunny," Sir praises, making Barnaby's cheeks glow with pleasure, "such a beautiful, obedient boy." Barnaby nearly squirms with happiness at Sir's kind words. He would rather Sir call him Boy, but Sir insists on Bunny and in a way Barnaby sees the logic in that, because Sir treats him more like a pampered pet than a servant. Sir is like that, he is kind and indulgent, but he has limits and Barnaby knows that he crosses these at his peril. 

Sir has punished Barnaby before, he has slapped him, spanked him and denied orgasm for days on end to make Barnaby understand that when the bedroom door closes, he is not the one calling the shots. Barnaby is usually obedient these days though, he likes to give up responsibility to this man he trusts implicitly and deeply. He loves it when Sir pushes the boundaries of Barnaby's trust. Sir never disappoints him. Sir always catches Barnaby when he falls.

Sir moves away, dropping the riding crop. He drops down on the edge of the bed.  
"Come and sit on my lap, Bunny," he orders. Barnaby gets up and moves over to his master, trying to keep his movements pleasing to the eye. He sits down carefully on Sir's thighs, and is immediately swept up in an embrace. Sir holds him in his lap like a child, one arm supporting his legs, the other his back. "Such a sweet Bunny," Sir croons, kissing Barnaby's lips gently. Barnaby feels as safe as a child in his parent's arms. Sir rocks him gently. 

Sir's kisses become more demanding. Barnaby opens his lips to let his master's hot slick tongue delve inside his mouth. He can feel one of Sir's hands trailing down his chest to toy with his nipples. Barnaby moans. The pinching and rubbing is already making them feel sore, but he loves it.  
"They're still painful from the nipple clamps last night," Sir whispers, and Barnaby moans, remembering the sensation. The caressing hand drifts down to Barnaby's flat stomach, soothing and stroking all the way. Barnaby can't help arching into the soft touches and groaning.

"You're to be quiet and stay still," Sir reprimands him in a husky voice which betrays that he is not quite as unaffected as he would like Barnaby to believe. Barnaby stills and clamps his lips shut, feeling his master's mouth on his abused nipple, sucking and licking at the soft skin there. Sir's hand is now tantalisingly close to Barnaby's erection, if he lifted his hips just a little he could touch the tip of it against the caressing hand, but Barnaby knows better than to try that. Sir might not let him come if he did that, or even worse, he might stop what he was doing all together.

"Up." Sir slaps him on the thigh and he moves off Sir's lap quickly. "On all fours," the quiet voice demands, and Barnaby complies as fast as he can without loosing the elegance of his movements. He can feel Sir shuffle up behind him, then a gentle kiss is pressed to his shoulder blade.   
"Beautiful," Sir praises, making Barnaby glow, and he bends over Barnaby again to kiss the other shoulder blade almost reverently. Rough hands stroke his back, trailing down to his buttocks, where they begin to knead the soft flesh, parting, pressing and nipping Barnaby's rear. He can't quite suppress a whimper. He's been thinking about his partner, his master, touching him, kissing him, taking him, all day and the reality of it all is nearly too much.

He feels Sir get up from the bed and hears him move across the bedroom. He comes back to stand behind Barnaby, who is still on all fours on the bed. He knows better than to change position or to look up unbidden.

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I, Bunny?" Sir asks in a low voice.  
"Yes, Sir," Barnaby answers meekly, "but…"  
"But what?" Sir asks in a deceptively mild tone of voice. Barnaby swallows.  
"Nothing, Sir, sorry, Sir," he replies contritely. The riding crop smacks across his buttocks. Barnaby can only just bite back a cry. Sir brings down the crop three more times onto Barnaby's smarting flesh but there is no malice, no aggression behind it. It's just a short, sharp reminder. The crop is flung to one side, Sir climbs back on to the bed behind Barnaby, hand smoothing over the heated, sore flesh of his arse.

There's a sudden lull, and Barnaby thinks he hears the top of a cap being flipped open. When a cool, slippery finger finds its way to his opening and sinks inside slowly but firmly, he almost sighs with relief. He's been waiting for this all day. All day in the office he has been watching Sir's broad, brown fingers typing listlessly at the computer keyboard and imagining them engaged in a more profitable activity. The finger stretches him, and a second is added. It's all Barnaby can do not to moan. If he were to make a sound now after having been told not to, Sir would probably stop. Or worse, he would fuck Barnaby but not let him come. Barnaby likes to be punished some days, it makes him feel as if what he does is important to Sir. But not now, not when he has been wanting, craving all day.

Sir adds a third finger and presses inside Barnaby firmly, rubbing over his prostate. It's all Barnaby can do not to scream with pleasure. Sir presses in further and puts his mouth to Barnaby's ear.   
"It's all right Bunny," he whispers, "let me hear you now." Barnaby moans as his partner hits the spot again. He squirms against the other man's hand. Then the fingers are withdrawn and there is the sound of a zip being undone. Seconds later something thicker than fingers presses against Barnaby's entrance. Sir leans over Barnaby's back and bites into his shoulder hard. At the same time, he slides his cock into Barnaby gently but without hesitation. Barnaby yelps at the bite which distracts him from the pain of being penetrated. Sir pushes inside until Barnaby can feel his hips rest against his buttocks. Sir gives him a minute to adjust before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, more forcefully this time. The pain is quickly replaced by pleasure as Sir begins thrusting in and out of Barnaby. Barnaby can't help the high whine that escapes from his open, panting mouth.

"Bunny," the man behind him pants, "you feel so good." Barnaby moans in response. Sir has only just got started. Barnaby is no match for him as far as endurance is concerned. The man can go all night. The first few times he fucked Barnaby, the latter came embarrassingly fast, but Sir was patient and now Barnaby's tolerance is far higher. He doesn't dare to touch his aching cock though, he wouldn't last long if he did and he hasn't been given permission to come yet.

Sir pulls him back to sit in his lap, thrusting up inside Barnaby a few times before pushing him down to lie on his back on the bed. His lover smiles down at Barnaby, lifts his legs and pushes back inside him hard. Barnaby gasps and cries out at the change of position and the stimulation of his prostate. Sir is hitting it now with every thrust. His eyes are dark golden as they look down into his own, and Barnaby can't resist reaching up to run his fingers over the hard, muscled torso above him. Sir smiles and reaches out a tanned hand to wrap around Barnaby's erection.   
"You may come any time, Bunny," he pants. Barnaby almost shouts with relief. It takes just a few flicks of his partner's wrist and Barnaby screams out his release, his body going limp after the effort, his stomach wet and sticky. Sir is still pounding into him, staring down into Barnaby's face.  
"So beautiful," Sir blurts out and then he comes, deep inside Barnaby, filling him, sating him again. He drops down on top of Barnaby who relishes the weight of the man he loves.   
"Good boy," he tells Barnaby after he has caught his breath. Barnaby smiles to himself and strokes the other man's thick, black hair. He has never been happier.


End file.
